


Sic Semper Tyrannis

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exile, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Banished Quasiroyal encounters the proto-Midnight Crew in exile, everything turns very ugly very quickly for the ex-monarch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sic Semper Tyrannis

The Banished Quasiroyal hadn't been able to bring herself to leave her ship. As far as she could see, in all directions, there was nothing but sand and ruins. She wasn't even certain which direction to set out in, or if she should set out at all. The meager skeleton crew she had been exiled with had set off a few days ago, heading south. She had stood at the bow of the ship, watching them slowly disappear into the colorful shifting sands. The Quasiroyal hadn't gone with them. Her presence had been tolerated during the journey, more than any banished Queen had the right to ask.

There was no real reason to flee the airship yet. There were supplies here; clothing, food, blankets, even a few weapons deep in the hold. And the ship itself was almost like a fortress. There was no safer place for a Queen to be than within this vessel. In time, the supplies would diminish and she would be forced to leave, but that was still many weeks away.

It was late in the evening, and she was deep in the belly of the ship when she heard a sound from far above. The Quasiroyal listened to make certain that she hadn't just imagined the noise. When it came again, she set aside the field rations she had been eating and left the empty mess hall, slowly heading up to find the source of the sound. There appeared to be no other life forms left on the planet, but that didn't mean much. It could be the crew returning to take shelter, or some other exile who had come to see if the ship could return them home.

The Quasiroyal made her way along the third deck of the ship, carefully looking around each corner to see what was making the noise. What she saw caught her by surprise. There was a Courtyard Droll standing in the hall, dressed in the remains of one of Prospit's banners. It froze, clearly terrified. She felt something bordering on pity for it. It looked like it had arrived here some time before she had.

"Soldier, what are you doing here?" Though she was no longer Queen, she knew someone as simple as the Droll would fail to grasp her lack of power.

"I. I got lost." He drew away from her. "I was looking for food. I saw the ship."

She tapped her fingers against the bulkhead. He was a small thing. And there was plenty of food. It would be easy to spare some for him. But... if she invited him aboard, others would undoubtedly follow. And you couldn't count on such low level pawns to keep any secrets. He would tell the first person who asked where he had gotten his food. It was better to send him off and have him believe there was nothing here than to risk others. "There's nothing here for you. You should leave."

The droll bunched his hands in his dark purple rags, nervously twisting them. "Can you help me? I got lost in here. I don't know the way out."

The Quasiroyal sighed, but approached the Droll. "Come along. The stairs are right behind you."

As she walked down the corridor, his eyes flicked to something behind her. It was only then that it occurred to her that it would have been impossible for something as small as him to scale the sides of the ship. No sooner did the thought come to mind that the door she had just passed was thrown open, and a Hegemonic Brute stepped out. She turned to fight, but she was no match. He hit her, hard, and she staggered into a bulkhead. The Brute hit her again, and once more for good measure, and when her legs gave out, he caught her by the arms and hoisted her back up. "Droll, hurry up!"

"I'm hurrying!" The pawn hurried over, tugging at the cloth around him. She realized it wasn't part of his outfit, but some sort of sash or belt. The Quasiroyal did her best to kick at the Brute and the Droll, to try get her arms out of his grasp, but all that got her was a face full of wall. And while her head was spinning, the Brute tied her arms together, and then her legs. After that, he easily tossed her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! This is treason!" She struggled, but her bonds were too tight and the Brute had a solid grip on her.

They carried her up the stairs, to the first level of the ship. She could more clearly hear the sounds of others moving about. They would probably take everything they could get their hands on and leave her to starve. Or perhaps throw her off the ship and claim it for themselves. She should have brought a weapon with her, and she should have kept better guard. The Quasiroyal was about to lose her one advantage on this harsh and unforgiving new world.

"-still full of supplies. There might be weapons in the lower storage." The voice was slightly familiar. One of her advisers? He fell quiet before she could place it. From her position on the Brute's shoulders, she couldn't see anything but the door they'd just walked in through. This was the Captain's quarters, but that knowledge wouldn't do her much good.

"As your Queen, I demand I be released." She gambled, hoping that she did have a little power left. "We may have been exiled, but I am still your Queen."

"You were deposed. You're not the queen of anything." A second voice said, and her gut went cold as ice. The first voice had sounded familiar, but this one was one she knew far too well. The Brute dropped her on the ground, and she hit the metal floor hard, too hard. She could taste blood in the back of her throat. The other pawns approached. The Draconian Dignitary kept his distance, but Jack Noir had no such qualms. He crouched over her, barring his teeth at her in the mockery of a smile. "You're a pawn, just like us."

"You traitorous bastard, when I get free-" She started into a threat, but didn't get far. Jack unwrapped part of his sleeve, tearing the long strip of cloth free, and then gagged the Quasiroyal with it. She screamed and struggled again, but all screaming did was flood her mouth with the disgusting taste of dust and dirt.

"I should have known. I watched them exile you on this ship." Jack continued, once the Quasiroyal was gagged. "But that was a few months ago. This ship hasn't been here more than a few days."

"The portals don't all lead to the same time period." The Dignitary regarded the Quasiroyal as if she were a bug. "She left first, but we arrived before her."

"I did what I was supposed to. Can we get food? Please?" The Droll kept his distance, "I'm starving.

"Fine. Brute, go with Droll and make sure there's no one else around." Jack straightened up, and kicked the Quasiroyal, hard enough to make her lose all the air in her lungs. She gasped, trying to catch it again, but all she got was the thick taste of dust. Jack gave her another hard kick, and then planted a foot on her stomach, pressing down. She struggled, barely catching her breath before he tried to force it out again. "Look at you. Still wearing your old clothes. Derse is gone. If you still had your crown, you'd be wearing it too, wouldn't you?"

Even if she could have responded, the Banished Quasiroyal would have held her tongue. There was nothing to be gained by arguing with Jack, not when he had every advantage. She would just have to wait for an opportunity. It would come eventually. Jack was vicious, but sloppy.

However, the Dignitary wasn't. And that could make things more troublesome. He had dressed himself in the remains of some brightly colored sheets. The alternating blue stripes held together with a green sash would have looked ludicrous on anyone else, but nothing looked ludicrous on the Dignitary, specifically not the knife tucked into the sash. "What are you going to do with her?"

"I'll kill her." Jack said, and the look in his eyes promised that it wouldn't be an easy death.

The Dignitary considered this, adding after a moment, "We really shouldn't let an opportunity like this go to waste. You can kill her any time, but once she's dead, we can't go back."

"What do you want to do? Torture her?" Jack dug his foot into her, pressing hard enough to leave a bruise. She tried to squirm to the side, but he just followed, pressing harder, until she was trapped between his foot and a bulkhead.

"Something like that." The Dignitary's hand went to his waist, and drew his dagger. Her stomach pitched a little. Being cut up was a horrible thought. The Quasiroyal knew the Dignitary could do it. She'd seen him in action, working against the enemies of Derse. It wasn't comforting to know that she was now one of those enemies. He crossed the room to stand over her, glancing at Jack when the archagent continued to dig his foot into her side. "Do you mind?"

Jack stared down at the Quasiroyal, and then finally removed his foot. She sucked in a breath of air, guts throbbing. The gag was making it difficult to breath, but she did her best to manage. The Dignitary took this as a sign of consent from Jack and knelt down on the floor beside the Quasiroyal.

The knife easily tore through her silk dress, blade scratching the surface of her shell on the way up. She felt a spike of uncertain terror. The Quasiroyal had been prepared for torture, but this seemed to be taking a new and unsavoury direction. The Dignitary finished cutting her dress up the middle, and pushed it over to the sides, taking his time to look over her naked body. She seethed with helpless anger, unable to cover herself or lash out at him.

"You're disgusting." Jack grumbled, but his eyes were just as fixed on her as the Dignitary's were.

"Don't lie Jack. I know you've thought about this." Dignitary ran a hand up the Quasiroyal's body, cupping one breast. Her heart started racing as the vague fears crystallized. "We've all thought about this."

The Dignitary ran his thumb over her nipple, a slight smirk sliding across his features when it started to harden under his touch. She flushed, furious at her body for disobeying her. The Quasiroyal had already been betrayed by her kingdom. She needed to be able to trust that at least one thing would remain loyal.

It became clear that her body wouldn't be that thing, not once the Dignitary bowed his head and his even warmer tongue traced the path his thumb had taken. She jerked a little, and Dignitary chuckled. His other hand crept between her thighs, and with a bit of relentless prodding at her clamped thighs, he managed to get his fingers inside. The Quasiroyal tried to twist away from him, but there was nowhere to go. His fingers were shockingly cold as they rubbed up against her clit.

"You should feel how warm she is." Dignitary moved his mouth to the other breast, and the Quasiroyal's heartbeat pounded in her ears, nearly drowning out the other sounds. There was no denying how good it felt to have the Dignitary's fingers inside of her. She could see Jack out of the corner of her eye, watching the pair with an expression caught between disgust and lust. "And how wet she's getting. She likes it."

The Quasiroyal fought to contain her shame, but she couldn't stop the way her cheeks were growing hotter. Despite her best efforts, her body continued to respond. The Dignitary knew what he was doing, and he was far too good at it. She had done this only once, immediately after the very first prototyping, and had since remained untouched. The Quasiroyal hadn't realized how much she had missed being touched, and she was horrified that this was how she was realizing it. Dignitary drew out his fingers, rubbing them together and showing them to Jack, who just scoffed.

The Dignitary undid his sash and pushed his own rags to the side, wrapping a hand around his cock. She clamped her thighs back together. If the Dignitary thought he was getting between her legs, he'd have to cut the cloth holding them shut. And the moment that restraint was off, she would smash one foot straight into his face. When the Dignitary collapsed, she would try take out Jack. If he could be knocked over, if she could get her hands on the knife, if she could just have a moment... there were a lot of ifs, but she wouldn't wait for another chance. She couldn't.

Dignitary picked up the dagger, slipping it between the knots of cloth. He pulled up, and the banner shredded easily. She lashed one leg up, aiming for the centre of his face, but the Dignitary managed to dodge, and she only clipped the side. Her other leg did get a solid hit in, slamming into the Dignitary's chest and knocking him back. And then she was doing her best to get her legs under her, trying to take out Jack while she could. She pushed her side against the bulkhead and managed to side up.

Jack moved quicker than she would have though possible, ducking behind her back, one arm snaking under her chin. She tried to get leverage, but he had a better grip, and he pulled her down, choking her easily. The Quasiroyal gasped, trying to breath, but unable to get any air between the arm on her throat, and the gag in her mouth. Dignitary righted himself, and while she was scrabbling for purchase, he got in close, grabbing onto her legs and yanking them off the floor, taking away what little traction she did have. While she was struggling to breathe, he shoved her thighs apart, and then pushed inbetween them. His cock entering her was like a dagger to the heart, hard and sharp and sudden, and she let out a strangled cry of pain.

"Don't kill her." The Dignitary said, and the grasp on her throat let up, just enough for her to breathe. She got one breath in, and lost it the moment Dignitary began to thrust. The arm that wasn't around her throat had come to rest across her breasts. Jack didn't seem to be in a hurry to move it. "Just hold her like that."

"Fuck you, I'm not your goddamn prop." Jack snarled, his arm tightening on her throat again. The Quasiroyal barely felt it. All she could feel was the Dignitary. He wasn't like the Black King. He was thinner, longer, and he wasn't nearly as gentle. The Dignitary was fucking her with a machine-like precision, his hands keeping her legs bent to the side so she couldn't kick at him.

Dignitary sneered at Jack's outrage, sharp white teeth shining under the harsh ship's lights. The Quasiroyal bit the insides of her cheeks, trying not to make any sound for fear it would come out wrong. The hand on her breast tightened, and the one on her neck was just a hair's breadth away from cutting off her air again. She could feel Jack's erection against her back, prodding at her as Dignitary's thrusts pushed her against Jack. "You can have her next."

Jack's arm tightened, just long enough to fill her vision with little black spots, and then it uncurled. It sought out her hands, still tied tightly behind her back. He pressed the bulge under his own rags into her palms. She tried to grab and squeeze, hoping maybe she could hurt him, but he was ahead of her, twisting her ring finger hard enough to nearly break it when she tried to tighten. She wheezed, partly in pain, partly in something far worse. "I'll break it off and make you eat it." He growled, and she knew it wasn't an idle threat.

The Dignitary bent his head forward, biting at her breast. She choked, shocked by the sudden sensation. Jack let out a startled sound, and as she was trying to cope with the sudden new humiliation, he dug his own teeth into her neck, far, far harder than the Dignitary. That got a scream out of her throat. The Quasiroyal could feel something wet running down her neck, wet as the place between her thighs. Dignitary craned his head up to lick, and when he lent back, there was blood smeared around his mouth. His thrusts were steady as ever, and she felt a sort of pressure building in her pelvis, sort of like a spring winding tighter and tighter. She started to struggle again, refusing to let the Dignitary be responsible for that. The Quasiroyal did manage to break the rhythm, shoving her weight back onto Jack, who responded by cursing.

There was a flash, light caught on the edge of the knife, and then she felt it shoved up against her face, the tip right against her eye. Dignitary had a steady grip, even as he repositioned himself and started to fuck her again. She felt terror building in her heart, knife blade so close that she could see it starting to fog up. The Dignitary didn't make a threat; he didn't have to. She knew this was his one and only warning.

Despite the terror and the sickness and the pain of the bite throbbing on her neck, the feeling started building again, more urgent than before. She bit down on her tongue until she could taste blood, and did her best to think of the most horrible things she could, focusing on how it would feel if that knife slid into her eye. But it wasn't enough, and the Dignitary's merciless thrusts were too much. Her legs twitched as she came, eyes rolling back in her head and sparks of pleasure running all through her hips. She moaned, not wanting to, but unable to keep quiet. The gag managed to muffle the worst of it, but that wasn't enough.

Jack's grip tightened again, hard enough to hurt, and he rubbed himself against her hands even faster. "I should have known you'd like this." His voice was low and dripping with revulsion. The tone was like a bucket of ice, even as the rest of her was still feeling aftershocks. The Dignitary ignored both her and Jack, readjusting his angle and thrusting in deeper, deeper than even her husband had gone. The knife had lowered itself a little, but just a little. One twitch could turn her face into shreds. But Dignitary kept a steady grip on it, even as his hips hastened.

"There's no one else here." The Brute said as he entered, glancing around at eye level, and then down at the floor. He watched what was happening with a sort of fascination, and his big mouth split into a terrifying smile. The Droll glanced over at the pile of limbs, and then chose to ignore it, carrying his open can of food over to the desk and settling by it. There was the slightest noise from the Dignitary, and his last thrust was followed by a flood of something warm inside of her. She wanted so badly to jerk away, but Jack had a tight grip on her, and that knife was till in her face. It wavered as he came, and the edge of the dagger came to rest against her cheek.

Dignitary withdrew, taking the knife with him and adjusting his makeshift robe. She felt empty and sore, and her heels rested on the floor, unsure if she should bother acting. Two had been enough of a risk. Four would be impossible to defeat with bond arms and no weapons. Jack was still rubbing up against her hands, and he bit the other side of her throat, drawing blood and a furious sound from her. He came a moment later, hot seed shooting into her hands. She wanted to wipe it off, and she did, managing to smear it on his rags. It was a small act of defiance, mostly meaningless, but was better than nothing at all.

Jack dumped her on the floor and got to his feet, tugging his own wrap back into place and sneering when his hands touched his own mess. He spoke to the Brute, "You want her? Have her."

The Brute smile somehow managed to grow to a terrifying size. The Quasiroyal got one knee under her, trying to get upright. Jack gave her a kick and she lost her balance, and without her arms to catch her, she fell into the bulkhead. Her face cracked against the steel, hitting hard enough to draw a little blood. The Brute moved from his place in the doorway, kneeling behind her. She couldn't see him, but she could hear him moving around, and her breath caught in her throat as two large, solid hands grabbed onto her hips and pulled her up and over. The Quasiroyal's knees were under her, but her top half was still lying on the ground, and when she tried to pull herself up, one of the Brute's hands left her hip, and shoved her face back down against the floor.

Her breath whistled a little as she caught it, her gag soaked with saliva. She tried to say something, maybe something that could be on the edge of pleading. But all that came out was a jumbled mumble and she was strangely grateful that her restraints muted her momentary weakness. And then she felt the Brute push into her, one large hand resting on her back to keep her face down, and the other wrapped tight around her hips to keep her knees from going out. He was larger than the Dignitary, thicker too, more like her husband and yet nothing like him. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the room.

The Brute was sloppy compared to the Dignitary, rough and without precision. He was as blunt as his name suggested, and his lack of rhythm made it harder to block out everything. Each thrust hurt, just a little, just enough to constantly intrude on her mind. And insult upon injury: each thrust shoved her face against the bulkhead and there was nothing she could do about it. The Brute grunted as he fucked her, the sound at least drowning out anything Jack or the Dignitary may have been saying. It was awful enough to be prone like this, body forced into a painful position, but knowing they were watching and perhaps speaking to one another was almost unbearable.

Her body responded to the Brute's advances, just as it had to the Dignitary's. The lack of regularity made it more difficult for her body to betray her with another orgasm, but she was still so tender, and something about this position made it easier for the Brute's cock to hit that sensitive spot deep inside of her. It hurt, just as much as it felt good, and the Quasiroyal grit her teeth as she tried to ignore the push and pull of sensations. It wasn't the same as before, the build going slower but also more urgently.

She came with her face pressed against the wall, eyes closed tight and fighting to keep from moaning out loud. The Quasiroyal was more or less successful, turning the moan into a gasp that could have meant anything. Her cunt throbbed, hypersensitive and a bit sore from coming twice so quickly. The Brute didn't seem to notice, though his pace quickened as he finally got close to his own orgasm. It seemed almost a relief when he did come, the Brute finally stilling and spilling his seed inside of her. But then he pressed his weight down against her, and she could barely breathe. Her knees slipped out and she ended up lying on the floor, arms trapped between them. She gasped for air, face still trapped against the wall, and thought with a brief horror that maybe this was how she would die.

But it wasn't. The weight lifted, and two hands closed on her legs, dragged her away from the wall. They were tied back together again, and she was turned onto her back. Warm semen ran between her thighs, and a sheen of sweat covered the rest of her. Jack seemed content, cruel smile playing at the edges of his mouth. She stared back at him, looking as defiant as she could despite the embarrassment she had just suffered.

"Droll." Jack said. The small thing glanced up, one sticky jam-covered hand in his mouth. He hesitated at the sight of the Quasiroyal. Jack reached around and grabbed hold of him, tugging him forward, "Go on. She can't hurt you."

The Droll glanced at the others. The Brute was resting on the floor near the Quasiroyal, looking disgustingly sated. The Dignitary stayed by the desk, face dispassionate. And Jack just gave the Droll another nudge forward. The Droll finally moved, heading towards the Quasiroyal. He paused, surveying her body before scrambling up to sit on her stomach. She glared at him, trying to frighten him off, but it didn't work. He pressed his face against her breasts, closing his eyes and making a soft cooing noise as he nuzzled them.

Jack laughed, and she bit down on her gag, debating about rolling over and maybe trying to suffocate the Droll, just like the Brute had attempted with her. But the moment she turned, one of them would pull her off and find something far more horrible to do to her. The Quasiroyal's only real choice at the moment was to do nothing, and simply accept the Droll's crude advances. At least he was less rough than the others. He seemed to be more interested in rubbing himself against her chest than in brutalizing her.

While he groped at her breasts, the Dignitary and Jack searched the rest of the room, turning out the desk drawers and breaking open the locked cabinets. Battle plans and first-aid kits were discarded on the floor, while a pair of binoculars were deemed worthy to hold onto, along with the few weapons meant to assist the Steadfast Captain if his ship was boarded. She focused on their looting, refusing to acknowledge the way the Droll pushed her breasts together and thrust himself between them. At least she could ignore him, though her breasts were still sensitive, particularly where the Dignitary had bit.

The small creature gave no indication that he was coming until the moment he came and suddenly stilled. He was far messier than the others, splattering between her breasts and somewhat on her throat. The Droll curled himself on her chest, just like a cat, and closed his eyes. She felt a deep hatred brewing inside of her and a determination that, when she was freed, she would take pains to kill him slowly. The warm liquid slowly began to cool against her flesh.

Her attention shifted back to the others when the Brute got back up on his feet, and picked up the sleeping Droll. The Droll didn't wake as he was shifted to the Brute's left arm. "You want me to move her somewhere else?"

"Leave the bitch where she lies." Jack walked over and looked down at her. The look on his face was a smug one, and it filled her with impotent rage. "It's not like she's going anywhere. Show me where the mess is."

He kicked her, one last time, and she curled up on her side, trying to reduce the amount of space Jack had to kick at. Jack sneered, and left, and the others followed. The Brute shut the door behind him and the Quasiroyal was left lying alone in the cabin, still tied and sore, and ashamed and furious.

Time passed. She couldn't hear her the traitors any more, but she knew they were still there. The mess was far below, beyond the edges of her hearing and theirs. The Quasiroyal didn't waste the time she had been given. Despite her cramping legs, or the way her arms were burning with pain, she managed to roll around the room, searching for anything that could cut or rip through her bonds. It wasn't easy. They had turned the room inside out while looting, and what she could find was more or less useless. You couldn't cut cloth with paper, or with rolls of bandages.

But you could cut with scissors, and she did find a pair, tucked at the bottom of a first aid kit. The Quasiroyal struggled to get her hands on them, and then to get them open, and finally to work on the bonds. But while she managed to grasp the scissors and open them, she found they were simply too short to reach her bonds. She could scrape at her flesh, but she was reluctant to cut up her wrists. There had to be another safer way of slicing her bonds.

She was considering other options when she heard the sound of footsteps. Fear shot through her. The Quasiroyal did her best to hide the scissors beneath a pile of papers, hoping she could find them again later, and shut the first aid kid before shifting back over to where she had been before. It wasn't the exact place, but that didn't matter. She doubted any of them would have believed that she had lain in the same spot instead of trying to escape.

The door swung open, but there was a momentary pause before Jack stepped in, brandishing the end of a broken spear. The Dignitary followed a moment later, once it was clear that she wasn't free. Jack set the spear outside the room and approached where the Quasiroyal was lying on the floor, smiling a thoroughly unpleasant smile. "I would have figured out a dozen ways to escape by now."

She just glared at him, hoping that he continued to think she was just stupid, instead of smart enough to conceal her plans from him. Jack seemed to believe it, or at least, he didn't suspect that she had accomplished anything, because he didn't even bother to search the cabin. Instead, he motioned for Dignitary to help him, and the two pawns picked her up off the floor, dragging her over to the desk and setting her face-down on it. The cold fear gathered in the pit of her stomach, but she ignored it. She already knew what they had planned. She could get through this, survive this round of humiliation long enough to kill them all.

The Quasiroyal expected Jack to untie her legs, but he didn't. Instead, without much warning or care, he shoved one hand between her thighs and into her cunt. Unlike the Dignitary's earlier intrusions, Jack didn't care about making it feel good. Instead, it hurt, and made her shift uncomfortably. He withdrew his fingers, and though she couldn't see, she could hear him slicking his cock with what he'd found inside of her.

Dignitary crossed around the desk, settling himself in the chair. He put his feet up beside her head and lent back, clearly planning on watching Jack fuck her. Fine. Let him. He had already watched his afternoon. It wouldn't be anything different. Just another attempt to break her.

Jack didn't untie her legs. And she realized too late that he didn't need to. He pressed his cock against her back entrance, and the panic swelled up inside of her. She tried to say no, the gag turning it into a muffled and terrified sound. He didn't care. Jack just pushed inside, and she screamed. It hurt like nothing she'd felt before. The Brute had been rough, but she had been able to stand that. She wasn't sure she could stand this. It was closer to the kicks to the ribs, but worse, so much worse. The Quasiroyal gasped again as Jack started to thrust.

"You should see the look on her face." The Dignitary told Jack, one hand in his lap as he rubbed himself. The other reached up and took hold of her head, holding it still when she tried to look away from him.

Jack chuckled, and dug his hands into her hips, "You think she'd be used to having a stick up her ass." His rhythm was hard and fast, and deliberately painful. She screamed again, cursing him and the Dignitary, all of it reduced to muffled nonsense. Jack just laughed, and slapped her ass.

She tried to look away again, to focus her eyes anywhere else so she could try block out the pain. But the Dignitary just jerked her head back, forcing her to look straight at him. "No, you're going to stay here for all of this."

"You've had this coming for years." Jack hissed, leaning over her as far as he could, hands bracing themselves on either side of her. His thrusts changed their angle, and her eyes teared up. She did her best to blink them away, not wanting to show weakness, but she couldn't hide them with the Dignitary holding her face still. It hurt, but more than that, it was humiliating. It was shameful. No one had done this to her. And Jack was taking it by force. She could feel his breath on her back, and then his sharp teeth biting into her. The Quasiroyal jerked, but he just thrust in deeper and she bit back another scream, not wanting to give either of them the satisfaction. "This is for every outfit you made me wear. Every piece of paperwork. Every single time you interrupted me to amuse yourself." He punctuated each word with a stroke, voice getting tight and high as he went on.

The Quasiroyal pressed her eyes tight together. Jack shifted his angle again, and this time, instead of just hurting, she could feel a far off pleasure. It was more subtle than anything she'd felt before, but it was still there, and she tried to shift and stop Jack from brushing up against it. Pure pain was preferable to that and what it meant. But the moment she tried to move, Jack put his weight against her and adjusted to hit that angle again. Dignitary ran his fingers over the crest of her head.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Jack demanded, pace speeding up. Her eyes opened. It was the Dignitary who was smiling, ever so slightly, and looking directly at her. Her jaw tightened. There was no way he could tell... but that smile said otherwise.

"She likes it." The Dignitary told Jack, bringing his hand down and running his thumb over the gag, and the edges of her lips.

Jack's hips stalled for a moment. And then, he laughed. She couldn't see his face, but she knew what it would looked like. He would be grinning, and there was nothing more unsettling or cruel than Jack when he was amused. And then the started again, resuming his heightened pace, "Of course she does. She's just been waiting for someone to come along and fuck her the way she needed. Well here you go, you smug she-witch, exactly what you deserved."

She jerked her face away from the Dignitary's fingers and buried her face against the desk. Her cheeks were hot, and her ass hurt so much, and there was that quiet tightening inside of her that she kept trying to wish away. She wouldn't come this time, not at Jack's hands. Not with his cock inside of her.

He didn't last much longer. Jack's fingers dug in hard enough to bruise, and his thrusts lost their rhythm. She felt him come, the hot shame of it burning up through her cheeks and chest. Jack stayed in her after his thrusting had stopped, and only withdrew when the Dignitary got to his feet. She felt so sore, and empty, and sick.

The Quasiroyal was pushed off the desk and onto her knees. The Dignitary walked around the desk, standing in front of her so his groin was level with her face. What he wanted became quite clear, even before he untied her gag. She sucked in a breath of fresh air, and turned her eyes on the Dignitary, fixing him with the most murderous stare she could summon. When she spoke, her voice was rough and quiet, "I'll kill you for this indignity. All of you."

"You're only alive because you're still useful." The Dignitary said, shifting his robes to reveal his erect cock, already glistening with precum. "Now, be useful."

She didn't open her mouth. If he wanted to put that in her, he'd have to force it in. And she had very sharp teeth. Her pride may have been in tatters, but tatters were better than nothing at all. The Quasiroyal glared up at him, filling the look with as much hate and disgust as she could.

The Dignitary grasped her head, holding it still as he pushed his cock forward and prodded at her closed mouth. "If you don't, I'll take you the way Jack did."

It was no idle threat. And as much as she wanted to dare him to, she couldn't stand the thought of that happening to her again. She thought about the scissors hidden under the papers, and reluctantly opened her mouth. Dignitary pushed in, not giving her a moment to adjust, and she gagged when he hit the back of her throat. He didn't seem to care, and when she didn't do anything, he nudged his hips into her mouth as a sort of reminder. As if she could pretend this wasn't happening. The Quasiroyal grimaced and gingerly started to suck at the Dignitary's cock.

The salty taste made it just all the more clear how dry her mouth was, and that it had been hours since she'd had anything to drink. She shut her eyes, trying to pretend it was her husband instead of a pawn. As degrading as it was, she did try her best. The sooner her came, the sooner they would leave her alone. The Quasiroyal fought back all the instincts telling her to bite down, and instead ran her tongue across the underside of the Dignitary's cock. "That's good." He told her, and she tried not to hear.

She was intent on sucking his cock that she didn't notice that Jack had begun to pay attention again until his hands were on her. He had knelt on either side of her bound legs, hands fondling her breasts. The Quasiroyal flinched, pulling her head back to breathe, and Dignitary simply pulled her back forward, sticking his cock into her mouth again. One of Jack's hands slipped away from her breast, and inbetween her legs. She squirmed, but couldn't do a thing to stop him. "Fuck, you're right. She did like it."

"I told you." Dignitary answered, placing his other hand on her head, and starting to thrust into her mouth. She fought not to gag, and suddenly found that it didn't matter if she was trying to hurry him along. The Dignitary had decided to set his own pace, and she was nothing more than a vessel. The taste of salt in her mouth was strong, and Jack's fingers in her cunt were horribly distracting. His attempts were cruder than the Dignitary's, but efficient enough to elicit a reaction.

It felt like an eternity. She could barely breathe, and all of her hurt so badly. The Quasiroyal wanted to just pass out and forget that any of this was happening, but the hand between her thighs was forcing her to stay on edge, and the Dignitary's thrusting refused to let her mind shut off. There was only a brief warning, a sudden uncertainty to his thrusts, and then her mouth was flooded with cum. She swallowed, just to keep from choking on it, and tried to pull her head away, but his hands kept her in place. Only when he was finished did he let her go. The Quasiroyal sucked in a breath of air, coughing and spitting what was left in her mouth onto the floor. Jack's clever little fingers were still working at her, and she could feel the orgasm building. It wouldn't take much long, but she didn't want to come this way, not by his hands. "Stop." She demanded, trying to twist away from his fingers. "Stop!

"Beg for it." Jack rubbed against her clit, hard enough to make her body jerk. "Beg me to stop."

She didn't want to. The though made her mouth even drier somehow. But coming like this, at the hands of Jack Noir? That was finally enough to break her, to make her plead with him, "Please. Please, stop."

"No." Jack hissed, and pressed, and she felt something inside of her crack as she came. She howled, sparks flooding through her body, and sagging back against Jack. He brought his hand up, still slick from inside of her, and wiped it on her stomach. Then he dumped her on the ground, and got to his feet, facing the Dignitary. "You were right. This is more fun than just killing her."

The Dignitary said nothing, but the smug look on his face revealed it all. He gave the Quasiroyal a mocking nod of the head and walked out of the Captain's quarters.

Jack prodded at the Quasiroyal with his foot, and crouched down beside her. She couldn't so much as lunge up at him. All her felt drained and utterly exhausted. Utterly beaten. "Sweet dreams. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning." He promised her, and her flesh crawled. Jack stood up and headed out, shutting the door behind him.

She lay there, listening to their footsteps grow quieter as they descended. Only when she heard nothing at all did she force herself up onto her knees, ignoring the way her body trembled. The pile of papers was undisturbed, and the scissors still waiting. She got her hands on them and pried them open, and then closed her eyes to concentrate better. The Quasiroyal ignored how her body ached and how her fingers felt fat and numb. She started to saw at the rags. The scissors slipped more than once, leaving cuts up and down her wrists, but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. If she stopped, she wouldn't be able to finish, and then she would face another round of torture in the morning. She wasn't sure she could take any more.

When she felt the rags give a little, she pulled on them, and was rewarded with a ripping sound. Slowly, she sawed a little, ripped a little, and continued it until finally, on the last flex, the rags ripped completely in two. Her arms fell free, and she lost her balance, toppling over onto the floor, and nearly landing on her scissors. The Quasiroyal lay there for a moment, slowly bringing her arms in front of her, not sure she could believe she was free. They were so sore, and the dozens of cuts on them were still bleeding. But she was free.

The Quasiroyal fumbled to get the bonds holding her legs together open, ripping them apart as well. She pulled herself to her feet, glancing around the torn apart room. There were bandages on the floor, and she grabbed a roll, awkwardly wrapping herself up. She refused to be naked another moment, and as she wrapped herself, she felt her eyes start to tear up. The Quasiroyal snapped down on that emotional outburst as viciously as she could. This wasn't the time to cry about what had happened to her. She had to get out of here.

There were supplies, but they were all below, all where the others were. All she had was a pair of scissors. And as much as she wanted to go down there and murder them all, she knew that she would maybe kill one of them, maybe two if she was luck, but then she would end up captured again. And that wasn't an option. She would cut her own throat before she was their prisoner again.

When she finished wrapping herself, the Quasiroyal carefully opened the door, and stepped into the hall. There was no one to be seen in either direction, but she proceeded to the stairs with caution, making sure to tread lightly. Her legs burnt as she climbed up, but it was a good burn. After being tied up, it felt good to walk.

The ship and desert were as empty as ever. The Quasiroyal headed to the aft deck, legs shaking a little. There were rungs welded to the side, leading all the way down to the sands. She lowered herself over the edge of the ship, and began the slow climb down. Three times, her legs failed to grasp a steady hold, and she found herself clinging on to the ladder by her arms alone. Twice, she managed to get her her feet under her. But the last time, she didn't, and her arms gave, and she fell. Luckily, it was only twenty feet, and the sands that caught her were soft and thankfully free of rocks. She got to her feet, and looked out over the pink sands.

The Quasiroyal glanced at the ship again. She wasn't sure how long they would sleep, or how long it would be until one of them came to abuse her again and discovered she had slipped away. They would be able to see her tracks, unless she was lucky and a storm came along to blow them away. All she could do was put distance between them and herself. The Quasiroyal picked a random direction and headed forward, ignoring her pains and aches, and the cold knot in her chest.


End file.
